


Starting Over

by TC_Stark



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank and Karen realized their love for each other, Lemon, Love, Mild Cursing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Season 2, Romance, kastle - Freeform, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy lemon post season 2 where Karen and Frank have realized they needed to stop pretending and admit their feelings for one another. This is a one-shot and has a few curse words in it and some explicit imagery, but it's most softcore between my favorite Daredevil ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to leave a nice review! ^^

“You’re such an asshole, Frank.” Karen breathed, as her beautiful naked body rode atop his bruised and defined frame.

 

Holding her within his arms, Frank moved up to pull her further into his lap, “I know, I know. But, I’m your asshole.”

 

Such a derogatory term and yet it brought a smile to Karen’s face, one he could even see in her eyes as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. Their lips found each other and moved at the same rhythm of their passionate love making.

 

After the Daredevil had his big showdown atop that rough in NYC, after Matt revealed himself as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, and after Nelson & Murdock shutdown, Karen sought out Frank. She had called him an asshole, told him he was dead to her, but all it had taken was one look from  _ The Punisher  _ for her to realize she wasn’t ready to shut the door on Frank Castle just yet.

 

Frank had burned his whole house down to the ground and in a way, he was a new man. A Phoenix rising from those ashes. The memory of his family would be something he’d always carry in his heart, but pre-house burning, Karen would have never found herself riding atop his hardened erection. It was like he had made room in himself for her affections, realizing it wasn’t Matt she had loved this whole time.

 

Palming the small of her back, Frank gently raked his fingers through her silky hair and tugged lightly at the base of her skull. It caused Karen to moan softly, pulling her lips away from his mouth and welcoming the length of her neck for him to attack. A nipping pain that she was more than happy to endure.

 

A small gasp escaped Karen’s lips as Frank quickly flipped her over, her blond hair sprawled out and surrounding her head like a damn halo. Adjusting her legs around his waist and sliding in once again, the older man reached down to cup her face, “Fuck, you’re beautiful.”

 

“And you’re vulgar.” Karen giggled. Giggled like a damn school girl. But, that was how Frank made her feel. She couldn’t help, but smile and reach up to smooth her hands over his jawline and pull him down for another kiss.

 

One look at Frank and any girl would already surmise how he was in bed. Aggressive. Sadistic. Rough. All those things were untrue Karen discovered. When making love with the Punisher, it was true making love. All she could feel was the blissful swaying of euphoria every time his manhood pumped in and out of her sex, eliciting a pleased moan with each thrust.

 

Their hands connected on the soft bedsheets, as suddenly Karen’s phone began to buzz. An alert that Daredevil had been sighted again. Being a journalist was more of a 24/7 job than when she worked at Nelson & Murdock. Any minute a story could be breaking and her editor preferred her in charge of  _ superhero  _ section.

 

Both knowing who the Daredevil really was, Frank pulled out and rolled Karen onto her stomach, promptly entering her again, “Red can wait.”

 

Feeling his fingers once again lace with hers, Karen nodding breathlessly and moaned, “I love you, Frank.”

 

“I love you too, Karen.” 


End file.
